1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a display apparatus provided with a wireless communication unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the wireless communication field, electronic devices such as smart phones have changed human lifestyles. Recently, even display devices such as TVs which can perform wireless communication such as WiFi or Bluetooth have been released.
In a display apparatus in the related art, a wireless module for wireless communication, such as a WiFi module or a Bluetooth module, is separately installed in the form of a package. According to such a wireless module, various kinds of circuits including an antenna are all installed in one package, and the circuits in the package are connected to a control board through a plurality of cables. The wireless module is installed in the vicinity of the border inside the display apparatus in order to improve the sensitivity and efficiency of the antenna.
However, the display apparatus in the related art has a problem that a space which corresponds to the thickness of the wireless module installed in the display apparatus is required, and this hinders the slimming of the display apparatus.
Further, since the display apparatus in the related art requires a plurality of cables to connect the wireless module to the control board, and the control board requires corresponding connectors, the manufacturing cost of the display apparatus is increased, and the productivity thereof is decreased.
Further, since the wireless module is connected with the plurality of cables in the display apparatus in the related art, there is a high possibility that crosstalk can occur between adjacent cables.